


...Not just for Christmas.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Crowley's gift giving ideas leave a little to be desired!





	...Not just for Christmas.

"Bloody typical. A bloke tries to enter into the holiday spirit and all you lot can do is shriek and jump on the sofa, or shout at me."

Mary makes to step down off the couch and offer Crowley a hug, she always was a sucker for a pouty face, when she feels the hem of her trousers being yanked, hard. "Shit"

"Mom!"

Dean tries to help his mother off the floor and is set upon by an invisible force that flattens him to the carpet.

Sam surveys the carnage of the room. "But Crowley, a Hell Hound Puppy?! Really?!"


End file.
